Lost Memories
by The Mystery is in the Words
Summary: Set in Frostbite. After Rose catches Dimitri with Tasha she runs away but gets into an accident and loses her memories. Now she is Jamie Web who lives near the Academy. What happens when the gang finds her? How are the strigoi involved?
1. Accident

**So I listened to all of your guy's comments on this story so I have decided to give it a try I hope you guys all like this! Here is the full summary: **

**Set in Frostbite. After Rose catches Dimitri with Tasha she runs away, but gets into a car accident. Now she is Jamie Web, honor roll student, and captain of the track team at Missoula North High School. She doesn't remember anything before the accident but is content with her new friends and family, but what happens when the gang sees' her at the Missoula with her new friends? Will she ever remember them? What does the strigoi have to do with all of this? **

**I don't know if I will continue this on the fan fiction website so if you like this and want me to update more on this then I will happily post the other chapters so tell me what you think of this…**

**Remember I want honest opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not *sad face* own the vampire academy characters *tear***

* * *

**Rose pov **

I won't doubt him; I won't doubt him I told myself as I was pacing in my room. So what if they were good friends, and so what if she could give him a family. He wouldn't leave me would he? I know that things had been rough since the lust charm, but if Dimitri really cares for me then he wouldn't leave right?

After a few more hours of pacing I decided to go see Dimitri. I needed to have him with me, and if he did tell me that he didn't love me then I would try to move on, and let him be happy. Tears collected in my eyes as I thought of all the worst possible things he could say to me. As I approached the door I heard noises on the inside so I pressed my ear to the door to make sure that Dimitri wasn't hurt or anything.

"Mm mm… Dimka… faster…ugh," I felt that my heart had just ripped me in two. That had hurt me more than anything my mind could have created for me. How could he do this to me? I thought that he actually cared about me. So I ran away from his room and slammed my door shut when I reached my own room. I collapsed against my door as the sobs overtook my body as I slid to the floor. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I just held myself there for a few minutes. It was just too much until I was suddenly pulled in Lissa's head.

She was in the cafeteria and I saw that I was currently missing dinner, and Lissa was worried because I never skipped a meal before. Everyone else was there including Dimitri and Tasha so I guess they made it a quickie. It hurt me so much to just look at him; let alone him holding Tasha's hand with her beaming like she had won the lottery.

"So are you going to become my Aunt's guardian?" Christian asked while shoving a bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"Yes, but I am going to stay at the Academy so that Dimka can finish mentoring Rose," Dimitri cringed at little at my name but his mask was on the exact same minute. No one noticed, but Lissa and she was a little confused by this.

"So where is Little Dhampir? I wanted to ask her out for breakfast tomorrow," Adrian said crap he must think that I am available now that Dimitri is with, gulp, Tasha. Dimitri's eyes flashed with anger and Lissa was once again feeling like she was missing something. Mason's eyes flashed with jealousy and anger as well, and he was probably thinking about how I had told him that I just wanted to be friends. Just all this anger and sadness was too much for me, and it was because of me that this was all happening.

As soon as I was out of her head I started throwing my stuff into a duffel bag that I had brought alone with me. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had to get out of here. Just for a few days to clear my head a little bit from all this crap going on. My heart broke when I heard Dimitri with Tasha, and Adrian acting like a victor when he realized that he might have a shot with Dimitri out of the picture thinking that I would actually go out with him. The odds of that are like one in a gazillion; I only wanted what I couldn't have, Dimitri.

After I finished packing I ran straight to the garage where all of the cars were located. I don't know how long it took me to find the keys and get into a car, but I was soon pulling out to the gates.

"What are you doing-," the guard asked but before he could finish his sentence I had somehow managed to push him into the gates causing him to go unconscious. I grabbed the keys and opened the gates before tossing the remote back to him and getting back into the car. I drove until the sun began to rise; I was feeling really tired but I managed to stay awake throughout my trip. While I was driving a good song came on the radio; it was "Fighter" by CHRISTINA AGUILERA. I don't know why, but it made me feel a little bit better.

_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Yes, Dimitri for making me a fighter. By the time the sun was setting again I was in the northern part of Missoula. It just felt right to come back here since I grew up here when my own mother didn't seem to care. I stopped to get more gas and something to eat since I had been driving all day and hadn't eaten since lunch the night before. I paid with the cash that I had gotten from my friends for Christmas since Lissa had been feeling generous this year. I had also sold the dress that Tasha had given me for Christmas since I was refusing to wear whatever that man stealer gave me. I could tell that the royal moroi had really wanted the dress because she agreed to my large price for it. I guess that all royal were the same.

I ended up getting a hot dog and some water for dinner, and paid the cashier as fast as I could. Once I was on the road again it was about 10 o'clock at night or morning vampire time. Strong worry and fear sucked me into Lissa's head as I was going through a green light.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" oh great Dimitri was yelling at her. Wait; what? Did they already know I was gone? That must be a record.

"I don't know," she yelled back, "all her stuff is gone from our room and we can't find her anywhere," she said pointing to the rest of the group that consisted of Christian, Mason, Eddie, Mia, and my mom. I had to do a double take at the great Guardian Hathaway looking worried. Dimitri's phone rang and he listed intently before cursing in Russian as he put his phone away.

"One of the guardians at the gates was found unconscious, and a car was stolen from the garage." Before I could listen in on their plans to find me and tear me limb from limb for running away again. I was sucked out of Lissa's head with pain slamming into my side.

The window shattered into several pieces as the glided along my body and made slices like little knives on my skin. The physical pain was the most I have ever endured in my life as I felt the side of the car crush onto my side. My head slammed into the steering wheel. As my hands went right through the wheel; I faintly heard cars screeching to a stop trying to avoid any more damage. Black images started to dance across my vision, but I was somehow able to stay awake through all of this.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" someone called from my left. The voice sounded female but I couldn't trust my hearing or any of my senses at the moment. "Please stay awake, sweetheart, help is on the way. We'll get you out of here soon, but you have to stay awake." I wanted to stay awake just for this persons sake, but I was about to lose conscious as soon as I felt a huge weight lifted from my side as hands glided themselves along my body putting me onto a flat surface. People were yelling left and right as a bright light flashed across my vision and I shut my eyes at such a bright sight.

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough._

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

That's when my world disappeared.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of chapter 1? Was it good, bad, awful? Please give me your guys opinions on if you think I should continue this or not… how many of you guys thought that the song was appropriate for this chapter? I think that it fit Rose's personality the best and I just happening to listen to it at the time ;)**

**Review and tell me if I should continue this or not, and I'm going to alternate between this story and my other story Breaking Her Walls so it might be once in every two days for an update, but I won't update this again unless I get reviews telling me to continue this so just tell me what you thought and I want honest answers. **

**Love to all **


	2. Gone

**Okay so today is a "Lost Memories" day and tomorrow I swear that I will update on Breaking Her Walls so are we all caught up for that? Excellent!**

**23 reviews *pinches myself* what? This obviously is a dream right? I mean I have never gotten 23 reviews on a single chapter before… really I'm not dreaming? LIES!**

**Lol how many of you like my randomness? He, he, so here is chapter 2 and it will have some Dimitri pov just not at first so bear with me okay. He will be put in here, and I read all of your reviews saying that they don't want love between Roza and Dimitri right away and I fully agree with you so your wish is my command! Shout out and Question time!**

**Aurora517****: thank you for being my first reviewer!**

**vampzgirl****: your wish is my command and I already have a new boy friend for our little Rosie… **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the vampire academy characters unfortunately my mother lied so shooting stars do not work so my wish didn't come true :'(**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

_**Then my whole world disappeared. **_

**Women's pov**

I watched in sheer terror as a car slammed into another at the stoplight. People stopped and were screeching to try and avoid other accidents, and as soon my car was stopped and safe I ran to the car that had been hit. Inside was a young girl about 17 or 18 with her head bent down and her hair covering her face, but I could see the glass in her hair and the cuts along her body. It scared the crap out of me to think that she might not be breathing.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I screamed at the people who had gotten out and were just starting with terror filled expressions. I turned back to the girl and heard her slightly moan signally that she was alive, but she sounded like she was in so much pain. "Please stay awake, sweetheart, help is on the way. We'll get you out of here soon, but you have to stay awake." She groaned in pain as a response and I found that I had been torn away from the car by the paramedics as they used the jaws of life to pry the door off the poor girl. They laid her down onto a stretcher and she groaned again as they passed the light back and forth across her eyes before they shut. I don't know what it was about this girl, but I felt a connection to her like a mother would. Soon my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Abby are you alright?" it was my husband John; I should have known that he already knew about the accident it was a small town after all.

"I'm fine honey, but a girl was hit-," I paused looking at the guy who had hit the poor girl and it was pretty obvious that he was drunk. I felt my blood boil, "by a drunk driver." I finished.

"Is the girl going to be okay?" my husband asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I'm going to the hospital to make sure that she is okay."

"Alright honey, call me when you get some news." After we hung up I went back to my car and drove off to the hospital to check on the poor girl. I had always wanted a child but my body didn't agree with me so after three years of trying John and I gave up on having children, and were currently thinking about adoption.

When I arrived at the hospital I was told that the girl was still in surgery and that I would have to wait until the surgery was over to see her. I really hoped that she would be okay.

"Abigail?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Dr. Johnson looking down at me, "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to see if the girl from the car crash was okay," I told him and he nodded his head before flipping through a stack of papers.

"No serious injuries that we could detect, but she's pretty scratched up and scared in there," he told me.

"May I see her? Maybe I could help her calm down," he nodded and led me to her room. When I got there she looked so scared like a child who saw a monster under her bed. I wanted to take her into my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. I sat down next to her bed and she looked at me with a terrified expression.

"Where am I?" she asked in a small voice.

"You're in Missoula, sweetheart." I explained to her.

"Do I know you?" I shook my head and told her that I was just worried about her. She gave me a smile and thanked me before the doctor asked to speak to her alone for a second, but before I left I turned to her.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked her; she nodded.

"Doughnut?" I nodded and went down to the cafeteria wishing that I had a daughter.

**Dimitri pov (bastard)**

When the princess told me that she couldn't find Rose I immediately thought of the worst. What if she was kidnapped by strigoi? Was she okay? Then I got the call about the guardian and my stomach sunk dramatically when I realized that she might have run away again. An hour later all her friends and her mother were all in her room discussing on how to find her.

"I just don't see why she would run away," Mason said, "everything seemed fine the last time I saw her." Everyone nodded in agreement including me.

"I tried dream walking her, but she wasn't asleep so she must be awake," Adrian said. I really hated that kid; he was a player and imagining him running his hands through my Roza's body just made me see red. What was I thinking? Wasn't I trying to move on; our relationship was illegal and wrong. I was seven years older than her after all. I didn't want to be with Tasha but if it meant that Rose could become a better guardian and not get her kicked out of school then I would do whatever it took. Mason had a point though, why did she leave? I had seen her earlier that day and she had said that she was going to "break someone's heart" had she meant mine by leaving? A few hours later she just leaves why-.

Oh Tasha. Had she come to my room earlier to hear her?

I was seriously going to tear her limb from limb when we found her for doing something that drastic though. If she was doing this for attention than it was really stupid; it was like she was trying to get kicked out.

"We should try and see if we can find her before we report that she's gone," Lissa said looking worried. I could tell that she was hurting over Rose leaving without telling her, heck I was too but when we get her back she is seriously going to owe us big time for not turning her in. Note to self: make Rose's training session harder for punishment. After everyone agreed we started discussing places were Rose might go. We checked for planes that had any sort of name that mimicked Rose's and found nothing along with the gps on the car. It was either dead or Rose found it; either way that wasn't going to help us either.

When the sun began to rise again we had still come up with nothing, and I was starting to get worried that something wasn't right. I had a gut feeling that something had happened to Rose, or that she was hurt or worse. I couldn't fight off the feeling the entire time we were there. Around midnight moroi time we gave up for the night and went back to our rooms. When I reached mine I found Tasha waiting for me, and I couldn't help the guilt that flooded through me. I had been the reason that Rose was gone; I had been trying to push her away, and I guess I got what I had wanted. Rose was gone, but I felt like she took my heart with her. Tasha came over to me and began to kiss me and I got even more drowned in guilt. If Rose wasn't okay I would only have myself to blame for it.

"Are you okay Dimka?" she asked me without any worry in her voice as she continued to kiss me. I broke away to answer her. I also felt like I was betraying Rose by kissing her when she was missing.

"Rose is missing," I told her and Tasha gave me a death glare, "What?"

"I thought you were over her," she said in a winy voice like a five year old. I was really starting to get pissed off by her now. How could she think things like that?

"My student is missing Tasha," I growled at her, "and if you're not willing to understand that I am her mentor and responsible for her than maybe you should leave." I opened the door but she quickly shut it and turned back to me with a look of sadness and anger.

"You still love her don't you? I thought that you were trying to move on Dimka?" she asked me. I felt my anger starting to quicken. I lost it there.

"I am trying to move on, but it is my fault that she ran away. She heard us yesterday," I spat at her and she raised an eyebrow playfully.

"So she heard us make love, and didn't want to bring you down. Honestly Dimka are you that dumb?" I snapped and shoved her out of my room.

"Yesterday was a mistake Tasha if I would have known that this would happen then I would have never had sex with you," I told her angrily.

"Made love," she tried to correct me, but I cut her off.

"The only person I would ever make love to is my Roza. Not someone who isn't worried for another students safety or gets jealous because I am worried about her." I slammed the door on her face before she could reply to that and stomped off to my bed. And I did something that I hadn't done in years.

I cried.

**Rpov**

"Doughnuts?" I asked Abby. She smiled her flashing white teeth and nodded. She was really pretty with her blue top bringing out her blue eyes and blond hair. She was really nice and I had liked her the second she entered the door, and I was sad that she hadn't said that she was my Mother. The doctor turned to my after kicking Abby out.

"My name is Dr. Johnson, and you are," he asked. I tried to keep the tears in because I couldn't remember anything.

"I don't remember," I told him and he started to get really worried.

"You don't remember," he repeated to me and I nodded my head. Dr. Johnson scribbled something down on his clipboard before he turned back to me. "Do you remember anything before the accident? A friend or relative we can contact?" I shook my still fighting back the tears that threatened to pool down my cheeks. I didn't want to appear weak in front of someone I didn't know very well. He said something into an intercom and left.

Sometime later Abby came back in with a plate filled with three doughnuts. My mouth watered at the sight of the delicious food and I immediately started to devour them as soon as she gave them to me. I heard her chuckle and I looked up at her with a piece halfway down my throat.

"You remind me of my husband, John, he always eats like that. You know that's how I first noticed him; he was scarfing down some hot dogs at a carnival and I fell in love with him as soon as he asked me out on a date right after that." I smiled at her. I already loved Abby so much. Over the next few hours I bonded with Abby a lot while the doctor was busy. She told me about John and how they had been trying to have kids, but weren't succeeding very well. I trusted Abby so much already since she was willing to share her thoughts like that with me. She told me how I was in the northern part of Missoula that was more rural than the rest of the city.

When the doctor came back in he explained that I had gone through some sort of trauma before the accident and the physical pain had shoved all of my memories down deep so that my body wasn't buried in pain. To say that I was surprised by this would be an understatement; after holding the tears in for so long they finally fell down my cheeks, and Abby held me and whispered comforting things to me while the doctor just stood there. She looked to the doctor and asked to speak with him outside.

An hour later Abby came back with a huge grin on her face with the doctor and a man. He was tall about 6 feet 2, and had chocolate brown eyes and hair. He too had a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Abigail told me about you. My name is John." He told me and I looked at him.

"You're her husband?" he nodded his confirmation. He looked at me with that smile that he had on earlier and gave me a big hug.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you," he whispered.

"Its life," I replied, "no one said it was perfect." He looked at me with an expression filled with awe. Then Abby spoke.

"The doctor has agreed to let you stay with us until your memory returns," I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything.

"What?" I asked and Abby took my hand in hers.

"Would like to be our daughter?"

I was filled to the brim of happiness as I nodded my head.

* * *

**YES, YES, YES! Without this then we would have no other family to take Rose in. so what did you think of this chapter? The next chapter might skip ahead to a few months later or I might make a scene with her coming into her new home and meeting her new friends… **

**What do you think I should do? Only one way to tell me…. REVIEW!**

**Love to all **


	3. Lost her Again

**So hey guy's guess what? Today is NATION DAY OF SILENCE and my friends and I had so much fun carrying around white boards instead of talking! We even had a substitute that had to come to our desk just to read what our answers were!**

**Am I just going to leave you guys alone and give you another chapter? I thinked so :D so I apologize for a short chapter for Breaking Her Walls yesterday, but at least I got to play tennis in the rain ;D. it was fun!**

**Vampzgirl: who said he dumped her? Jk I hate seeing and reading about them as a couple!**

**Comrade: damn that was a lot of swearing…**

**Dimkaisshmexy24: I really have no idea what the difference is but it's the same college that Lissa is going to ;)**

**And now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: did anyone ever tell you that if you set your mind to something you can accomplish anything? Well that is a lie! I set my mind to owning the vampire academy characters and it didn't accomplish anything!**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

_**I was filled to the brim of happiness as I nodded my head. **_

**Rpov **

**4 months later**

"Come on JJ please," my friend Ally begged me. She had wanted me to go shopping with her and Alexis this weekend, and I didn't want to go because I had a track meet. I guess I should explain now; my name is Jamie Web, I'm the adoptive daughter of Abby and John Web, co-captain of the track team, up for a scholarship from Leigh University, and I don't remember anything from my life before the accident four months ago. Did I also mention that I sometimes find myself in someone else's mind? It's creepy and I think that I am going crazy.

"I have told you before Ally," I told her as we sat down at our regular lunch table, "I have a track meet and as co-captain I have to be there." She groaned as I took a bite out of my cheeseburger.

"Yes, but that's at ten o'clock in the morning. You still have fourteen hours till curfew; what are you doing after that?" great I had been corned. Her blue eyes showed victory and I guess she already knew that I wasn't able to talk my way out of this. Damn her. Before I could reply our friend Nikolas, or Nick, came up our table; his blond hair matched Ally's and he had light green eyes. He sat down next to Ally and put his pale arm around her shoulders. She giggled as he pushed her blond hair back from her face and kissed her.

"God you two get a room," my other friend Alexis joined us along with her brother Alex who was also on my track team sat down with us. Alexis sat down next to Nick and Alex sat down next to me; really close to me so that our sides were almost touching.

"Well, technically, we are in the lunch room," Jack said and I gagged while everyone else laughed. They had been my friends I had moved in with Abby and John, who I now called Mom and Dad. They were also the only ones who knew about my "zoning out" moments.

I still remember the first day I had met Alex.

_Flashback_

_It had been two days since I moved in with John and Abby and things had been going very well. They had practically bought me everything an 18 year old would want despite my protest for just needing some little things. My new identification came in the mail today; so I was now officially Jamie Web. It had made Abby so happy whenever I had asked her if she would like to choose my new name because I wanted her to have the full daughter experience. _

"_I'm going out for a run," I called out. _

"_Okay," John replied. Tomorrow would be my first day at North Missoula High School and I was a nervous wreck and I felt that running help made all of that go away. Running just seemed to calm my nerves or any other problem that I was having, and it just made me focused on breathing. _

_It was still a little cold out so I put a sweatshirt on over my running shirt along with a pair of sweat pants. I started off a slow jog but I eventually made it an up to an almost sprint, but I still felt like I could go faster. I didn't push it through because I didn't want to burn out all of my energy early. I felt like someone was following me and I turned around to see a boy my age running a few paces behind me. He had brown hair that flopped over his face and he had dark green eyes that were almost black/brown who looked deep in thought as he stared at me. Until he noticed me watching him watching me, and he turned a slight shade of pink. I winked at him before turning back around and picking my pace up a few steps. I heard the guy pick up his pace as well as he was trying to catch up with me and when he didn't accomplish this he tried to speak to me. _

"_Good lord how fast can you run and not burn out?" the guy had a silky charm in his voice that almost made me slow down, but instead I turned around so that I was jogging backwards. He gave me a smile and I stopped right then in there. He slammed into me causing me to fall down along with him with me. My head hit the back of the dirt trail pretty hard causing me to see black spots in my eyes. When they refocused I was staring at a pair of green eyes and my world just completely stopped; both of our breathing was labored thanks to the miles of jogging we just did. I was secretly glad that this was a secluded trail because both he and I were as bright as tomatoes. _

"_Well it seems as though your brakes are as good as your jogging," I told him a little raspy and he laughed at me before staring at me again. He got up from on top of me and stretched his hand out as a gesture of help. _

"_Alex Johnson," he told me as I took his hand and he pulled me up._

"_Jamie Web," I replied still a little flushed when my hands touched his I felt all warm inside. _

"_So you're the girl that they Web's keep bragging about," I blushed as he laughed again and this time I lightly punched his shoulder. He feigned being hurt as he clutched his arm and we both laughed so hard. _

"_Yep," I said popping the "p". "So why are you stalking me?" he shrugged. _

"_I normally come back here to jog in the mornings and it's not every day I see a beautiful girl out here," my mouth dropped open when he said that. "What's not to stare at?" he said looking at me again. After that we took off running together until we were both ready to pass out from exhaustion; long story short we ran until lunch._

_End flashback_

That night he had introduced me to his sister and all her friends, and I had instantly fell in love with all of them. I bonded more with Alexis and Ally, but Alex and I were a lot closer than that. I don't know, but I just felt different with him. The girls still liked to beg me to go do some girly things with them, and sometimes I tried to get out of it. Most of the time I went along with it and I have a feeling that today wasn't going to be any different.

"So what are you begging JJ to do now?" Alex asked.

"We need JJ to come help us pick outfits for the dance next week," Ally begged. "On Saturday afternoon." Alex rolled his eyes at his sister.

"We have a track meet, as I'm sure all of you are aware, and we have college sponsors coming," he was cut off by Ally.

"Yes, but that is in the morning! Can't we just steel JJ for the afternoon?" she told him forcefully. No one ever wanted to get on her bad side and all hell would break loose. Alex actually gulped loudly for all of us to hear and the table broke into a new round of hysterics.

"How about all of us will go to the mall with you guys and we can make it a group thing," the great compromiser Nick said. I swear this kid was going to be a congressman someday, "we can all get lunch together then we can all get outfits for the dance."

"Oh no way; you are not dragging me into that death trap," he waved his hands for dramatic affect; like me Alex despised the mall. He said that it "was a girly thing to do" yep we girl all ganged up on him for the whole day, and he was seriously ready to give up life after that day.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Alexis said, "besides you can help out, JJ over there, when we get to Victoria Secret." I started choking on my water while Alex turned a deep shade of red. It was no secret that we had feelings for each other, but Alex hasn't asked me out and vice versa. Everyone smirked at our expressions and they told us that if we knew what was good for us we would be ready on Saturday to drive one hour to the main Missoula mall and be happy about it. I was pretty surprised that Nick and Jack were actually looking forward to finding outfits for a stupid 60's dance. Just great; it seemed like Alex and me were the only sane ones in the whole table.

**Apov (Alex)**

"Oh don't be such a baby," my annoying sister told me, "besides you can help out, JJ over there, when we go to Victoria Secret." I heard Jamie starting to choke on her water and I turned a deep shade of red. I was seriously going to kill Alexandria for doing this to me later. It wasn't a secret that Jamie and I had feelings for each other, and I knew that she was nervous about being in a relationship. I just couldn't get up enough courage to ask her out because I was afraid she would laugh at me and say no.

Soon the bell rang signally the beginning of class; the girls all started walking to the "smart classroom" I seriously had no idea how they figured all of that stuff out, but is seemed to work for them. The boys and I began to head to our classroom while they were talking about how they were going to ask Ally and Alexis to the dance that was on Monday night.

"So dude," Jack began, "are you going to ask Jamie to the 60's dance on Monday?" before I could respond Nick decided to speak up.

"Seriously everyone can see that you guys would be a good couple. Why are you so afraid?"

"What if she says no?" I told them and they laughed at me. I looked at them confusingly.

"Do you know how many time's she's told Ally that she wants you to ask her out, or how she wishes she could ask you out?" Jack said. "She wants you to ask her out so I say that you should go for it before someone else takes her from you." I suddenly got very scared; what if they were right? Oh god I couldn't take it if something like that had happened.

"So what are you going to do?" Nick asked with a smile on his face as we reached our classroom and we took our seats.

"I," I said very dramatically, "am going to ask Jamie Web to go to the stupid 60's dance with me tonight. Over a dinner after her shift at her work."

"Nice dude use her Olive Garden employee's discount." Nick said then they both applauded and I swear to god I heard a few kids next to us mutter "finally". I just really hoped she said yes.

**Dpov (still a bastard)**

It's been four months since Rose ran away, and we have literally tried everything. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. We hadn't even found the car that she escaped in. We looked at all airports in the nation and found nothing, Adrian couldn't even get into her dreams anymore and he said that it meant that she was either Strigoi, dead, or something that we didn't know about. The guilt ate me alive every day and night; I still hadn't told her friends that it was my fault that Rose had left.

The field experience was beginning and Eddie had been assigned to Vasalissa and Mason was guarding Christian. They were doing really well in the field experience, but I knew that they were still sad that Rose was not here to do this with them. Vasalissa had been in a state of half depression when we explained that she was most likely dead, and all of us had been trying to get her to calm down and be somewhat happy ever since. It was getting so hard that this morning Kirova had demanded that all of us go to Missoula for the next week to "get happy and move on". So on tonight all of us would be going to Missoula and be staring there until next Friday.

Janine hadn't left the academy since Rose's disappearance; she had even brought Abe Mazur to help find her, and to say that I was shocked by this information would be an understatement. He would kill me if he ever found out what I had done to Rose.

Tasha was a whole different story. She had come to me the next day and had apologized for her behavior she had said that she had just been selfish. I had been willing to forgive her, but not to be more than friends with her. She still flirted with me every second of every day and it was starting to annoy me. I had told her several times that I would never feel that way about her, but she still wasn't giving up.

A few hours later we were all getting in the cars and on our way to Missoula. No one was speaking to each other as we drove out to the city. We had been driving for two hours and just entering the city when.

"I'm hungry," Christian complained. Oh how he reminded all of us of Rose at times. My heart sill hurt since the day she left.

"Guardian Belikov maybe we should stop at a nearby restaurant," Vasalissa said. Everyone muttered their agreements and I pulled over into a nice looking place. It was just an Olive Garden, but it was decent enough for three royal moroi. We entered the restaurant and the waitress was checking me out big time. That is until Tasha growled at her sometimes I was glad she was in love with me. The waitress then stopped flirting with me and led all seven of us into a table in the middle of the restaurant. We sat down and looked over our menus and were waiting for a waitress to come over.

"Hello my name is Jamie and I will be your waitress tonight." I turned around to face the waitress, but what I saw shocked me. There standing there was a girl about five foot six; who had tan skin, deep brown eyes, and long brown hair tied into a ponytail above her head. She gave us all a breath taking smile that made my breath hitch. "Can I get you all anything to drink?" Her voice sounded so soft as the last time I had seen her. Before anyone could say anything Tasha gave her all of our drink orders, and when Rose left everyone glared at her.

"What?" she said innocently.

"THAT WAS ROSE!" we all yelled at her. I looked back at Rose, but she was gone. I went up to one of the other waitress's.

"Excuse me, but do you know where," I struggled to remember the name she had given us, "Jamie?" I told her finally remembering. She looked down at something.

"Sorry sir, but our boss just gave her the rest of the night off. It's understandable though Jamie was really excited about something tonight." She told me with a smile on her face. Her name tag read: Ally.

"How long has she been working here?" her face turned into a scowl.

"What are you the police?" she growled and left me alone, "Leave Jamie alone she's had a rough couple of months."

I walked back to the table again.

"Well?" Abe asked me. I shook my head; we had lost her again.

* * *

**Okay so how was that? Sorry if I moved it a bit too fast, but I didn't exactly want them to actually speak with her yet… **

**So how many of you want to see Rose and Alex's date? Because I seriously do! I will wright it even if you don't want it I am still going to wright it, but it is up to all of you if want to see that. Now I am watching a Law and Order SVU and this woman is CRAZY! So now I just want to run into my room and forget that stupid mental image this woman is giving me. *shivers* **

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Only one way to tell me REVIEW! OVER THREE THOUSAND WORDS GUYS THAT'S A RECORD FOR ME! YAY!**

**Lol**

**Love to all **


	4. Date

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews! Now it seems that most of you want me to write Rose and Alex's date and the answer is: YES OF COURSE I WILL. **

**ATTENTION: I CAN NOT WRITE LEMONS SO IF ANYONE WOULD BE WILLING TO WRITE ONE FOR ME JUST PM ME. THIS IS GOING TO BE FOR ROSE AND ALEX OR IF YOU WANT TO WRITE ONE FOR MY OTHER STORY BREAKING HER WALLS THEN JUST DO THE SAME THING. THAT ONE WILL BE FORE ROSE AND DIMITRI. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR HELP!**

**NecholeEJ: thank you so much and I just wanted them to get their hopes up before they actually spoke to her!**

**Starnight11: I don't think that's rude at all, I find it amazing that someone can tell me that! I certainly wasn't aware of that problem and now that I am I feel like I can turn it around. Complaints are what make writers better, and if you hadn't told me about the semi colons I feel like I would still be having the same problem. So thank you for telling me, but I don't think that Lehigh is a moroi school. All of the moroi colleges were small, but Lissa wanted to go to Lehigh… I think. **

**Disclaimer: VICTORY I OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHARACTERS! How many of you think I am a wonderful actress? Just kidding Richelle Mead owns them. **

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

"_**Well?" Abe asked me. I shook my head; we had lost her again.**_

**Rpov **

After the crazy lady with black hair gave me their drink order I went back to the kitchen.

"Who were those people?" Ally asked.

"I wish I knew, but did you see the way the tall guy was staring at me?" she gave me a disgusted look.

"What is he six or seven years older than you? It was like the whole table had seen a ghost," I laughed at her before I wasn't standing next to Ally anymore. Instead I was at the table where I had just gotten the drink orders. I was looking at the creepy raven girl and I felt overly worried and angry.

"Why the hell did you do that Tasha?" who the hell was Tasha? The girl, Tasha, looked at me with a look of hatred.

"That's not Rose, Lissa," who? "Rose is most likely dead since she ran away." Anger spiked inside of me until I wasn't at the table anymore. I was next to Ally again who was shaking me.

"Jamie," she must have noticed my terrified expression, "what happened?"

"I-I had an episode again," I said out of breath, "I was at the table." I pointed to the table with all of the weird people.

"Girls what is going on?" our boss Jenifer came up to us with an angry expression. She hated it when her employees slacked off on the job, and right now it looked like we were doing exactly that. "You both have tables to wait on." Ally put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're sorry Jenifer, but Jamie just had another episode," our boss thought that I had psychotic episodes that could "endanger" the customers. Her eyes softened toward me.

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off Jamie," she said gently before heading back to her office while I just stood there shocked. She never let me have the night off, ever. So why start now? What did this woman have planned?

"Hello? Jamie she gave you the night off, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I simply nodded at her before walking to the back of the restaurant. I put my uniform back into my locker and changed back into my tank top and shorts back on. As soon as I had walked through the front door of the restaurant someone put their hands on my eyes. I squealed, but the person brought their mouth to my ear.

"You are such a girl," said a very familiar voice. I smiled and stomped on the person's foot. This time it was my attacker that shrieked in pain, and I turned around to see Alex standing there holding is foot. "What the heck?"

"Aw," I gave him my most innocent smile, "Did that hurt?" he rolled his eyes at me before giving me a hug. Warmness spread through my body as he held me close to him, it was the first time that we had been this close since we first met. I was not complaining.

"What's up?" I whispered into his ear causing him to shiver. Oh god I loved it when he did that.

"I was wondering if you, um," he sounded nervous, but I didn't know why.

"Yes," I motioned for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me." So that's why he was acting nervous. Wait? Was he asking me out?

"Are you asking me out?" he let go of me and started shuffling his feet.

"I understand if you just want to be friends, I didn't mean for this to come between-," before he could finish his sentence I brought his eyes to meet mine, and I leaned into him. My lips met his and he responded immediately. We just stayed in that position in what could have been forever, but I didn't care. All I could conjure up was that I was kissing Alex, and he was kissing me back.

"You know," I said against his lips, "I thought we were going to go out for dinner." He chuckled and gave me one more kiss on my lips before leading me to his car. He opened the door for me and motioned me inside then he practically ran to the other side of the car to open his door. I laughed.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned another shade of red. We drove in a comfortable silence until we reached the park. Like when we got into the car he got out and opened my door for me. "Why thank you kind sir," I said in a fake British accent.

"No problems my lady," he said mimicking my accent, and I couldn't help but laugh at him because our accents suck. He laughed too before picking me up bridal style. I screamed as he carried me deep into trail where we normally go jogging in every morning.

"Where are we going?" I squealed as he sat me down onto the ground. He put his hands back over his eyes and began leading me through the trail.

"Well I was hoping that you would say yes," I almost tripped over a tree trunk, "so Jack and Nick sort of helped me set something up. I know you love surprises." He knew me so well.

"I hate surprises," I groaned out. He laughed at me before uncovering my eyes, and what I saw made my heart stop. "Oh my god," I could barely get that sentence out. Standing before me was the most romantic thing I had ever seen.

There was a picnic blanket laid out with a picnic basket on top. There were candles all spread out across the sides of the blanket, and there was a vase full of flowers in the middle. He took my hand and led me to the blanket and sat down across from me. Alex took out two plates from the basket, and a two sandwiches, two packages of chips, a bag of strawberry's, and two soda's.

"Very romantic," I told him amused. He laughed and took a bite into his sandwich.

"I bet that you can't catch a strawberry in your mouth," he told me and I looked at him. Oh this was a challenge.

"You're on," I told him. I took out a strawberry from the bag and tossed it at him, and to my disappointment he caught it. He wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully and dug his hand into the bag, and before I knew what was happening he tossed not one strawberry. Nope, Alex thought he would be funny and throw three strawberries at me. Each one of the strawberries bounced off the sides of my mouth causing me to not catch any of them. I looked at him in mock hurt.

"You didn't catch a single one of those," he said and got up. I eyed him angrily and got up to chase him. He gulped and ran away with me right on his tail. Soon I caught him and tackled him to the ground.

"Caught you," I whispered into his ear. He groaned before looking into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed him before we heard a loud gasp. We both turned around to see a boy with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Then I noticed that we were still on top of each other.

"Can we help you? This is a private trial you know," the kid didn't answer, but something made me feel like I knew him before.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Come on, Lissa is going to be so happy we found you."

"Excuse me?" I told him but before I could react he had grabbed me by the arm, got me off of Alex, and began to drag me away.

"Hey!" Alex yelled at the weird boy. "What are you doing you? Leave her alone." The boy looked over at Alex questioningly.

"I'm sorry, but I am taking her back to where she belongs," oh hell no. I ripped my arm away from him and flared at him.

"What the hell? I don't know you," I yelled at him, "now leave and I might not call the police for attempted kidnapping." Yes, government and law was one of my favorite subjects. The boy looked at me shocked expression before smirking at me.

"That's funny Rose now come on let's go see Lissa," he tried to grab my arm again, but this time I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. He groaned in pain while Alex chuckled.

"Dude, lesson number one do not mess with Jamie. She will kick your ass." The dude looked at Alex like he had three heads. I turned on him.

"You are lucky I am not calling the cops now I suggest that you back off, or I will call the police," I told him while Alex stood next to me.

"Her dad's a cop," he whispered yelled at the boy who now looked confused.

"Her dad is a mobster," I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, bye," I gave him a little wave. Alex weaved his hands into mine as we started back for the picnic grounds. "That was interesting," I told him.

"Yes, yes it was," he kissed me all the way back to the car, but I couldn't fight the familiar feeling like I had known that boy from earlier.

* * *

**Damn why does Christian always have to ruin everything? Oh well I guess Rose and Alex showed him huh? So be honest what did you think of their date? I thought it was a little romantic, but rushed…**

**I don't know review and give me some ideas for the next chapter okay? Awesome!**

**Love to all**


	5. Russian appearance

**Oh my god I feel horrible right now. I am sorry (X100000000000000000000000) that I haven't updated this in a long time I just didn't know what to do, but now I think I do so I hope you guys like it :/ **

**So how's life everyone, please don't send any Russians to my house. If you do send Dimitri!**

**RosalynB: I completely agree with you, and I believe that's the reason why so many of these stories are short or unfinished because they rush her into seeing them and all of a sudden she remembers. Then she drops everything and goes back to Dimitri…**

**NecholeEJ: I love your idea ;D**

**Disclaimer: I feel like crap today and you want to know why? Because I can't own a certain Russian or a pyro :C**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

"_**Yes, yes it was," he kissed me all the way back to the car, but I couldn't fight the familiar feeling like I had known that boy from earlier.**_

**Cpov (Christian) **

"Yeah right, bye," Rose gave me a wave as she linked hands with the boy I had just caught her making out with. They walked back into the woods and out of sight. I groaned as I thought of how hard it was to find her. I had seen her outside the restaurant when I said I had to "go to the restroom" and I followed them all the way out here. The others were probably freaking out right now because they couldn't find me.

I got off the ground and made a slow walk back to my car and to the restaurant. As soon as I entered I was met by the angry eyes of my girlfriend. Crap what was I supposed to say to her? Hey Lissa guess what I found your best friend and she had no idea who I was. Yeah that would surely go well with her.

"Where the heck did you go?" great she was screaming at me, "Dimitri left half an hour ago to go look for you!" what do I tell her?

"Um… I," okay I had nothing.

"You what?" my aunt yelled at me. "What could you have possibly been doing, and why do you have bruises on your arm?" I looked at my arm to see that she was right. Little bruises covered my arm where Rose had gripped it. That had hurt like hell, especially when I landed on my back in the dirt. Lissa touched it gently and I flinched in pain. I hadn't noticed how badly I was hurt.

"Who did that to you?" Mason asked me as he studied my arm, "It actually looks familiar." What?

"What are you talking about man, I have never," then he stopped as well looking at Mason with wide eyes. "You don't think?" Mason nodded his head.

"Where did you see Rose?"

Yep I'm screwed.

**Apov (Alex)**

The ride home was more comfortable than the ride back. We talked about the track me today and about what colleges we wanted to go to. So far we had both wanted to go to Lehigh University after graduation, but we were still looking for some other colleges. I wouldn't mind going to the community college for a few year before going to college because I wasn't as smart as Jamie. So I stood here in the locker room at the meet nervous. Me, Alex Johnson nervous? Unheard of, but today was different. This is I could get into some of the best colleges in the state, and the world. After dressing in my running uniform I walked out to the track where the rest of the team was. Jamie was there, looking as beautiful as ever, and was talking to the coach.

Soon we were all being shuffled into our individual categories. Jamie and I were rushed to the long distance running section and just sat there while we waiting for our division to be called. I turned to look at Jamie and saw that she was shaking and I put my arms along her shoulders so that she wasn't shaking anymore.

"You'll be fine," I assured her.

"What if I fall? What if," I stopped her?

"You can't base your life of what ifs JJ you'll be fine," I massaged her shoulders lightly removing some of her stress. "Today we are walking out of here with two first place medals." She didn't look convinced.

"The college scouts are here," she pointed to the stands and I followed her look. Some people were in heavy suits and were obvious standing out.

"You'll be fine."

"ATTENTION ALL MALES FOR LONG DISTANCE REPORT TO THE LEFT TRACK AND ALL FEMALMES REPORT TO THE TRACK ON THE RIGHT!" I gave her a kiss on her cheek and some words of luck before I headed out to my position.

*later*

"Come on let me see it," my sister was bugging Jamie again about seeing her offers. I was proud of her, she had managed to get first place in her league as well as getting three offers from colleges in the afternoon. Jamie was being shy and didn't really want to show off her awesome accomplishments. I hadn't been as successful in getting offers, but I still got one to the University of California. When I told Jamie she was thrilled for me and I immediately felt guilty because I had only felt jealousy when I had heard of her three offers from the University of North California, Lehigh University, and the University of California.

"Leave me alone Alexis," she begged her. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed. We had been at the mall for only an hour and yet Alexis and Ally had already managed to drag Jamie all over the mall. She was just in jean shorts and a simple black t-shirt with a pair of running sneakers. Alexis gave her a big smile.

"Never in a million years JJ," had she groaned while the girls dragged her into another store. I sighed as the guys dragged me into the video game store. How these guys had the attention span to play these games is beyond me. After half an hour the girls minus Jamie came into the store looking frantic.

"Have you seen Jamie?" they asked at the same time.

"No," Nick said, "where is she?" they rolled their eyes at him and explained how Jamie had left her purse with them to try on a t-shirt and they hadn't seen her since. We all ran out of the store and split up to look for Jamie, if we didn't get her back to her house tonight then we were all dead. I couldn't think of that all I could think of was if she was safe.

I ran outside to the back of the parking lot when I heard a scream. It sounded to similar to Jamie's so I ran over to the sound. Sure enough there was this really tall person dragging her by her arms while she flung her legs at him attempting to kick him. The man looked about six foot seven and had long brown hair tied at the nip of his neck.

"Help!" Jamie screamed, "Put me down!"

"Stop fighting Rose," the guy tried pleading with her but she was having none of that as she only kicked harder. The man had a faint accent to his voice, Russian maybe.

"Hey, let her go," I ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. He seemed shocked by this movement just as Jamie's leg came in contact with his "little friend" causing him to loose his grip on her. She spun around just as he slumped to the ground swinging her leg. His head snapped to the side as he fell on his back. I looked and saw that she had cut him with her shoe on his cheek. "Come on," I told her as we ran into the mall again. By the time we were in a fully crowded store I turned to her.

"What the hell was that?" the door slammed open, and there standing was the guy who had just attacked Jamie.

"Rose."

* * *

**Again really sorry for not updating but I hoped yall liked this ;D**

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6**

**Love to all**


	6. Uh Oh

**Ok so here is the other chapter that I promised all of you guys! Ps how many more chapters should I do before Rose starts to get her memories back? Please tell me!**

Dimkaisshmexy24**: I know right!**

NecholeEJ**: your wish is my command**

**Disclaimer: well for my birthday I got the peace and quiet to write for you guys, unfortunately I received nothing from Richelle Mead :'C I'm hurt jk :D**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

"_**What the hell was that?" the door slammed open, and there standing was the guy who had just attacked Jamie. **_

"_**Rose." **_

**Dimitri pov **

What the heck just happened? I had seen Rose, but she acted like she didn't know me? Who was that kid that helped her? Why am I asking so many questions? The two ran back into the mall and I followed them while they ran. The quickly took cover into a store and I followed them in.

"What the hell was that?" I heard the boy scream. I pushed on the door and it slammed open giving me their full attention.

"Rose," I began carefully I did not need for her to run off again. She looked furious, scared, and shocked. I slowly crept closer to them and the man ran in front of her protectively.

"Stay away from her," he growled at me and I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at him. Did he really think he could take me on?

"This is none of your business," I told him calmly and in a monotone. I turned back to Rose, "You need to come back with me Rose." Her face flashed with anger and she retaliated.

"I will not, under any circumstances, go anywhere with you," she growled at me. I sighed heavily as I took a step closer to them. The boy lashed out at me and I easily deflected him by pinning his hands behind his back and pressing against a pressure point on his neck causing him to fall unconscious. Rose screamed and ran over to him. "Alex!" she screamed. I rushed over to her and picked her up, but I was met by a hard left hook to the side of my face. Again I pinned her down, but she kept screaming and screaming. I didn't want to do this but I had to knock her unconscious too. I picked her up bridal style and took her out of the store and I got a few suspicious looks but other than that no one questioned me. When I got out of the mall I went over to the car and was met by the rest of the gang.

"You found her," Lissa breathed out in relief. I nodded and we put her in the back of the car so that she could be a little comfortable. Lissa sat by her side the entire time while we drove back to the hotel telling her things of comfort.

When we got back to the hotel I carried Rose back up to the room and put her on the bed while Tasha and a few other guardians came back from the mall since we sort of ditched them.

"Where did you go?" Tasha screamed at us as they entered the hotel. Lissa groaned at Tasha and so did everyone else.

"We found Rose," Lissa said simply as she pointed to the bed. Tasha's eyes instantly filled with jealousy and rage at the sight of her. What was her problem?

"She ran away," she growled, "she does not deserve to come back into any of our lives."

"Shut up Tasha," Christian growled, "she deserves to be here just as much as she does." Tasha growled at her nephew and that only caused him to get angry. "What is your problem? So Dimitri doesn't feel the same way about you, move one! You need to stay out of everyone's personal lives and just live your own." I did not see that coming and neither did Tasha. She stomped out angrily out of the room and into her while slamming the door shut behind her. Everyone sighed at her while Adrian went to turn on the TV and while he was watching it his vodka flew out of his mouth.

"Ah guys I think you need to see this," he said ushering us over. We all turned to the TV screen and what I saw shocked me.

"_It's been three hours since the disappearance of Jamie Web and the whole town north of Missoula has gathered together in search of the missing girl. This is Maria Fox signing off back to Tom in Missoula city." _

Before the screen flashed a picture of Jamie before it went blank, and it was the same girl laying down on the bed. Jamie was Rose, and we would be arrested if we got caught with her.

* * *

**Sorry about a short chapter, but I really thought that Dimitri needed a say in things before I got to the big twist!**

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6**

**Love to all**


	7. SelfDefense

**I'm back people! Sorry about being all MIA and stuff, but school is over so all will be caught up soon. Hooray! So do you think that the gang is going to get arrested? I think that would be hilarious, don't you? Yes, today was my last day of school :D hurray for me ;). Yeah four thousand words long!**

**xLiveSmileLovex****: that sucks because I have a new chapter for you ;D**

**Catia Grace****: thanks! I hope you are!**

**Everyone: yes, I will update now!**

**Disclaimer: life sucks, you know?**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

_**Before the screen flashed a picture of Jamie before it went blank, and it was the same girl lying down on the bed. **_

**Rose pov **

My head hurt, my body ached, and I couldn't move any of my muscles until a wonderful sleep took over my body.

_After yearning for him for so long, I could barely believe this was happening. And while the physical stuff felt great, I also just liked being close to him. I liked the way he looked at me, like I was the sexiest, most wonderful thing in the world. I liked the way he would say my name in Russian, murmured like a prayer: Roza, Roza..._

The man looked wonderful with his deep chocolate brown eyes that my dream self could drown in. Was this a dream or a memory?

And somewhere, somewhere in all of this, was that same urging voice that had driven me up to his room, a voice that didn't sound like my own but that I was powerless to ignore. Stay with him, stay with him. Don't think about anything else except him. Keep touching him. Forget about everything else.

I listened - not that I really needed any extra convincing.

The burning in his eyes told me he wanted to do a lot more than we were, but he took things slow, maybe because he knew I was nervous. His pajama pants stayed on. At one point, I shifted so that I hovered over him, my hair hanging around him. He tilted his head slightly, and I just barely caught sight of the back of his neck. I brushed my fingertips over the six tiny marks tattooed there.

"Did you really kill six Strigoi?" He nodded. "Wow."

He brought my own neck down to his mouth and kissed me. His teeth gently grazed my skin, different from a vampire but every bit as thrilling.

Vampire? What was my mind thinking?

_"Don't worry. You'll have a lot more than me someday."_

"Do you feel guilty about it?"

"Hmm?"

"Killing them. You said in the van that it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers you. It's why you go to church, isn't it? I see you there, but you aren't really into the services."

He smiled, surprised and amused I'd guessed another secret about him. "How do you know these things? I'm not guilty exactly...just sad sometimes. All of them used to be human or dhampir or Moroi. It's a waste, that's all, but as I said before, it's something I have to do. Something we all have to do. Sometimes it bothers me, and the chapel is a good place to think about those kinds of things. Sometimes I find peace there, but not often. I find more peace with you."

I woke up with a start with my breathing heavy, what had just happened? I looked around and saw that I was in a small hotel room with no one else. Where was I? Small images from the mall flashed through my mind as I thought of Alex and my parents. Groaning I tried to get up, but my muscles weren't in agreement with me so I laid back down on the bed letting sleep take over once again.

_"Don't tell me what I'm feeling," he growled._

It was the same man from my previous dream. We were in a gym and I felt only anger and confusion toward him for whatever reason.

I saw then that half of what I'd said was true. He was almost always calm, always in control- even when fighting. But he'd also told me how he'd once snapped and beaten up his Moroi father. He'd actually been like me once- always on the verge of acting without thinking, doing things he knew he shouldn't.

"That's it, isn't it?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're always fighting for control. You're the same as me."

"No," he said, still obviously worked up. "I've learned my control."

Something about this new realization emboldened me. "No," I informed him. "You haven't. You put on a good face, and most of the time you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't. And sometimes ..." I leaned forward, lowering my voice. "Sometimes you don't want to."

"Rose..."

I could see his labored breathing and knew his heart was beating as quickly as mine. And he wasn't pulling away. I knew this was wrong- knew all the logical reasons for us staying apart. But right then, I didn't care. I didn't want to control myself. I didn't want to be good.

Before he realized what was happening, I kissed him.

Again I woke up with a start, and again with heavy breathing. What the hell had just happened? I have never seen that man before and I was dreaming about him kissing me and arguing with him. My fingers went to my lips as I thought about my first dream with the man. The way his lips kissed mine and how he said a name: Roza. What was a Roza? Why was he calling me that? I knew that Jamie wasn't my real name, but I had gotten used to it. Was Roza my real name, or was it something similar? Too many questions were plowing through my mind so, of course, I got a headache from it. Groaning in pain I put my head in my hands to try and make the pain go away, but I had no luck. I heard footsteps coming from the door in front of me, and I began to panic.

Thinking about what had happened at the mall made my skin shiver and my heart ache. Was Alex okay? What did the guy want with me?

"Is she awake?" said a voice with a hint of Russian and my eyes widened. It couldn't be, but it sounded vaguely familiar to me from my dream. Could it be?

"I don't know, but I got her some food," another voice said. This one sounded feminine and soft yet angelic. It made me calm before I realized that they were talking about me. Panicking again I went over to the bed and looked for something to defend myself with and eventually ended up with one of the chairs by the table in the corner of the room. It wasn't much, but I could definitely hit a moving target.

"_Fascist bitch!" I yelled at the teacher._

My head erupted into pain again and I could barely keep the groan in my mouth in my mouth. It hurt like hell. The knob slowly began turning and I hid in the space where I knew the door would slam open with the chair ready to attack my captures. I was right, the door slid open before it covered me as the two people walked in.

One of them was a girl, as I predicted, with long blond hair flowing down her back. From this angle all I could see was that she was really pale since I was facing away from her. The other was a man, and wow was he tall. About six foot six or seven to be more specific, but something about him seemed familiar. He had brown hair that was tied at the nip of his neck as he looked around the room frantically for I'm guessing was me.

"Where is she?" he bellowed at the wall before turning to the girl making my heart stop. His chocolate brown eyes looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen them before.

"I don't know, she was in here and asleep when I left," the girl exclaimed to the man sounding frustrated. "Christian and Adrian were right outside and they both said that she didn't leave through the door!"

"What's going on?" two more guys entered the room. One had ink black hair and was as equally pale as the girl. The other man had light brown hair and was smoking a cigarette. The smell of smoke made me choke behind the door. Lucky for me none of them looked behind them otherwise they would have seen me, and that was something I did not want happening. They were discussing something when I gently came out from behind the door to try and sneak out of it. The second I stepped a foot outside the door the tall man whipped around and saw me. His eyes went wide and I knew where I had seen them before.

"_My name is Dimitri Belikov, and I am here to take you back to the Academy." _

I shook off the feeling by chucking the chair at him and sprinting down the hallway. I heard a grunt from behind me as I ran down at least five levels of stairs. Where was I, and why did this place have so many levels? The second I saw the sign that said lobby I didn't hesitate to sprint to it, and I almost made it before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I tried to scream, but my attempt was cut short by the guy pressing his hand against my mouth. I struggled against the person, but they did not give up on dragging me to one of the elevators. Something else flashed through my mind.

_A scream started to rise in my throat, suddenly halted when a gloved hand came from behind me and closed over my mouth. I started to struggle; then I smelled Dimitri's aftershave._

"Why," he asked, "don't you ever listen? You'd be dead if they were still here."

I didn't realize that I he had let go of me until I felt a sudden lurch in the elevator. Unfortunately I fell on top of the person. The whole elevator blinked its lights before it went fully black, until a soft glow of emergency lights came on.

"What's going on?" I whispered. It was meant to be a single thought to myself but the guy just had to answer me.

"Something must be wrong with the elevator," the guy responded. His Russian accent made my heart skip a beat. He then turned to me, "I'm glad we found you," he said wrapping his arms around me. I immediately ran away from his grip and to one of the corners of the elevator that was as far away from him as humanly possible. He seemed confused by this act, but I was not willingly to let him get the satisfaction of getting any emotion from me before he killed me. That was the reason why he took me right? To kill me or put me into the trafficking system, right?

"Just kill me and get it over with," I whispered to him not wanting to use any of my energy right now. He looked at me with a look that was even more confusing as he made his way over to me while sitting down. When he landed next to me I found that I was now trapped between him and the elevator wall, and that was something that I didn't want. I tried to sink down further into the wall and away from him, but I couldn't get far before I ran out of room without suffocating myself.

"Rose? Roza look at me," he tried as he cupped one of my cheeks with his hand. Rose, that name sounded really familiar to me yet different. His hand somehow successfully managed to make me look at him in the eyes while he put his other hand on my other cheek so that I couldn't look away from him.

"What do you want?" I asked him as a few stray tears ran from my eyes. I couldn't believe that this would be the end, would it? I thought of all of the people that I would leave behind; Alex, Alexis, Ally, my adoptive parents, and my real family who were probably having a ball without me. They never tried to find me so after a few months of no missing person's reports that matched my description I gave up on ever having a real family. The man looked at me straight into the eyes as his thumbs whipped away some of my tears from my cheeks. No I was not going to be weak in front of him, I thought after I began drying my eyes forcefully.

"Roza, what are you talking about? How come you never came home?"

"What are you talking about?" I begged him to understand that I didn't know him. He put his hand on my forehead as if he was checking for a fever and being me I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"What's wrong with you Roza?" he asked me while looking at me with a concerned look.

"Who's Roza? My name is Jamie," I replied sinking back into the corner, but before I could his arms gripped my biceps and pulled me so that I was looking strait at him once again.

"No you're not. Your name is Rosemarie Hathaway, you go to St. Vladimir's academy in Montana, and your best friend's name is Vasilisa Dragomir. I am your mentor Dimitri Belikov, I brought you back to the academy after you ran away from home. I-," he cut himself there as the entire elevator lurched down before I felt like I was freefalling at a million miles per hour. I screamed and Dimitri clung onto me as we fell. He yelled something at me, but I couldn't hear him as we fell. Too soon the elevator landed on the basement floor with a loud thud jerking me on top of Dimitri as his arms gripped me tighter. For whatever reason I found his arms to be so comfortable in that I could stay there forever, but I couldn't because the doors jerked open revealing two people both of them men.

Their skin was as white as snow with red eyes that could pierce my soul. My eyes widened at the sight of them as Dimitri pushed me behind him as he stood up. I got up as well to get a better look at the guys and found that they both had jet black hair and- fangs. I almost fainted from the sight of the fangs and I did successfully sag myself against the wall of the elevator.

The first one smiled at us.

"How did you like the ride down?" his voice was so cold that I could freeze in it. Dimitri took something from his coat and another thing and tossed it to me. I looked at it and saw that it was something made with silver. The tip was so sharp that I knew that it could penetrate my skin if I really tried, but why did he give this to me? Did he honestly expect me to kill someone with this thing? Without hesitating Dimitri lunged at one of the men as they began a dance around each other which left the other man with me alone. I gulped really loudly as he came up to me and lunged at me, and I don't know what it was but something called instinct took over my body as I dodged the man. If I wasn't about to die I would have laughed at the sight of the man running into the wall of the elevator and his head going through it, but right now I was too scared to do anything about it but run up to the person. I don't know what I was doing, but the piece of silver in my hands lined up to his back and shoving it in. The guy groaned in pain at first before his body slumped against the wall, dead. The reality of what I had just done sunk in and made my body shake. I had just killed someone sure it was in self-defense, but it was still murder. Something that I was completely scared about, my breathing wasn't right and I could barely stand up. I looked over at Dimitri and saw that he was still fighting the other one and was winning, and it wouldn't be long until he killed *gulp* the man he was fighting.

I didn't hesitate to run to the staircase and run up the flight of stairs that separated me from my freedom. I ran up them like a cheetah was chasing me and through the main door to the lobby. Everything seemed so peaceful up here than compared to down in the basement where I had just murdered someone.

"Hey are you okay?" I whipped around and found one of the desk clerks looking at me with worry written on his face. "You look a little pale," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little sick and I'm supposed to meet up with my grandmother at her nursing home here in town," I lied smoothly. The guy looked relieved before speaking again.

"Okay let me know if there is anything I can do to help you," he said with a smile and leaving me alone. I walked out of the hotel and into a sunset. It made me stop for a look at its beauty before leaving to find the nearest pay phone since I didn't have my cell with me. I found it, but it cost some money to work it, and I have no idea where my wallet ended up throughout all of this. I slammed my hand into the stupid pay phone machine before angrily walking out. I went up to the first person I saw.

"Hey do you know where I am?" I asked a relatively old woman. She gave me a huge smile before answering that I was three hours away from my home. The second I left I slammed my fist into a wall effectively making a hole in the small weak metal. Sighing heavily I walked over town and to one of the small restaurants that would attract very little attention.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked the women behind the counter. She smiled and handed me a simple phone behind the counter. I couldn't dial my parent's numbers quickly enough.

"What?" my father snapped angrily. I could tell that he was very frustrated by a call from someone he didn't know.

"Dad?"

"Jamie? Oh my god, where are you?" he asked sounding worried and I heard some other shuffling from the other side of the phone. After I gave him my location and assuring him five times that I was fine I hung up and went to the place that he told me to wait. One time we came here to visit his mother and we went to his favorite dinner to have lunch, and it was amazing. We always joked that one day we would come back to that place, but had never found the time to come back because of his work. I walked into the place and took a seat in one of the booths that faced the entire dinner. It was easy for me to make sure that no one was watching me or looking for me from my position.

"Would you like something to drink?" a waitress asked me. I shook my head and waited for my father to come, but after an hour the woman running the store told me that they were closing soon and that I would have to leave, but she was nice enough to give me a few dollars for the pay phone so that I could call my dad and tell him about the change in plans. Instead I was going to go to the park where it was secluded enough for no one to really find me.

Once I found a nice comfy bench I laid down on it hoping to get some rest. Lucky for me sleep came easily after what had just happened, but not before another dream came to me.

_"Rose."_

The voice was like silk on my skin. Gentle. Rich. Turning my head, I met Dimitri's dark eyes. He sat in a chair beside the bed I lay on, his shoulder-length brown hair hanging forward and framing his face.

"Hey," I said, my voice coming out as a croak.

"How do you feel?"

"Weird. Kind of groggy."

"Dr. Olendzki gave you something for the pain - you seemed pretty bad when we brought you in."

"I don't remember that...How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"Must have been strong. Must still be strong." Some of the details came back. The bench. My ankle getting caught. I couldn't remember much after that. Feeling hot and cold and then hot again. Tentatively, I tried moving the toes on my healthy foot. "I don't hurt at all."

He shook his head. "No. Because you weren't seriously injured."

The sound of my ankle cracking came back to me. "Are you sure? I remember...the way it bent. No. Something must be broken." I manage to sit up, so I could look at my ankle.

"Or at least sprained."

He moved forward to stop me. "Be careful. Your ankle might be fine, but you're probably still a little out of it."

I carefully shifted to the edge of the bed and looked down. My jeans were rolled up. The ankle looked a little red, but I had no bruises or serious marks.

"God, I got lucky. If I'd hurt it, it would have put me out of practice for a while."

Smiling, he returned to his chair. "I know. You kept telling me that while I was carrying you. You were very upset."

"You...you carried me here?"

"After we broke the bench apart and freed your foot."

Man. I'd missed out on a lot. The only thing better than imagining Dimitri carrying me in his arms was imagining him shirtless while carrying me in his arms.

I woke up to someone shaking me, but it wasn't my dad.

* * *

**Ohhhh, cliffy *smiles evilly* sorry 'bout that, but since I've been all MIA I thought I should spice things up a little bit :P… so finally summer's here and I promise that my updating will get more frequent!**

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8**

**Love to all**


	8. Who's Daughter?

**Okay so let's see is this my second update for the day? I believe it is so how about a nice round of applause for me… *crickets chirp* well then be that way… **

**So how many of you absolutely loved my little cliffy last chapter because I certainly did, and I feel that you will certainly find who the person is to be totally funny. Also you might think that my last cliff hanger might be just a tiny bit ironic considering who it is… okay so I am going to stop boring you guys with all of this nonsense and let you find out who it is! Yep, that sounds like a plat to me. **

**Superstarbirds- )? Um…**

**Newbie777- are you stalking me now? ^.^**

**Monilovesbones- good because that is definitely my intention because I want people fighting for her to gain back her memories or not, and who she should go back with. To be honest I don't really know either :P I just can't decide, but I have made two very different ending that I'm sure all of you readers will love! **

**Disclaimer: oh no I think Richelle Mead lost her memories so I guess that means that I get the vampire academy characters!**

***lawyer*- actually it states that a family member gets the rights and claim. **

***me*- …**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

_**I woke up to someone shaking me, but it wasn't my dad. **_

**Rose/ Jamie pov **

I could barely see straight because of the darkness at the moment, but I could've sworn that I was dreaming because this guy looked like an older version of Jonny Depp or someone related to him. Maybe he was a costume person for "Pirates of the Caribbean" because he could certainly look the part. The guy had what looked like dark brown hair and brown eyes that were staring at me full with concern.

"Hey are you okay?" he said quietly. I groaned and tried to sit up, but I was too tired at the moment so I just lay back down again.

"I'm fine, just waiting for someone," I told him honestly. After what happened with Dimitri I didn't want to trust anyone else that I didn't know, especially old men. "Who are you?" he gave me a small smile.

"My name is Abe Mazur, but I'm your-," he was stopped by a voice that gave me so much hope.

"Jamie!" I shot up ignoring my body's protests and ran into the waiting arms of my adoptive father. It took all I had not to cry in front of him. I hugged him tightly and he happily returned the hug by squeezing the dear life out of me even after I stopped. He let go of me and turned back to the man, Abe, he said his name was.

"Who are you? Did you take Jamie?" I looked at my dad.

"No he just found me here and asked me if I was okay, I'm fine Dad I really am," I told him. He wrapped me into another hug and thanked the man before he led me to the car.

"You're sure that you're fine? No concussion or broken ribs we should be looking at?"

"I don't think so," I shivered at the remembrance of killing the man in the elevator. He saw this and grabbed a blanket from the backseat and handed it to me so that I could wrap myself around the familiar blanket. His mother, Sally, had made this for me a few weeks after they announced that I was becoming part of the Web family and I almost cried when she gave it to me. I absolutely loved my family, but I couldn't help but wonder where my real parents were. I looked back at Abe and saw that he was talking intently into a phone and looked like he was shouting at whom he was talking to on the other end. He looked at the car and I avoided his gaze as I entered the passenger side. That man completely freaked me out with his intense eyes that reminded me of a snake.

"You're sure you're okay Jamie?" my dad asked me once again as we began to drive off. I nodded.

"I think I just need some sleep before you go back to full on 'Cop Mode' and ask me a whole bunch of questions," he chuckled and muttered something about me being full of energy before I let the darkness consume me once again, but this time I wasn't alone. I was at some sort of garden and there was a guy with green eyes staring at me.

"Rose," he said. Why does everyone keep calling me that?

**Abe pov (ha, ha let's here Zmey's point on his run in with HIS daughter) **

I was going to kill Belikov, how did he lose my daughter? He said that she was with him, but he lost her while he was fighting a strigoi although I was proud of my little girl for killing her first strigoi but she was acting strange so I didn't know how she was taking this. Was she scared? Probably was and being out there alone at night was definitely not going to help things. I had ditched my guardians at the hotel and began searching around the city for her. Why did this have to be a big city, I grumbled to myself as I walked by.

Hm, if I were Rose where would I hide? **(Okay so there is a really funny backstory to that quote and I promise that I will put it at the bottom if you want to read it. I swear it was one of the most hilarious moments in my life so far ;P) **

Someplace secluded, where nobody could find her, the park I finally got it. I remembered passing it on the way to our hotel with my precious daughter in the backseat and remembering when Janine had told me that she was taking my daughter away from me.

_Flashback _

_It was a beautiful summer day and I was happily pushing my little four year old on the swing set in the backyard of my house. She screamed as I pushed her higher, I swear I love it when she laughs like that. Her long brown hair was flapping around wildly and her brown eyes were wide with humor and fear. She wore the cutest little outfit I ever saw with a white blouse with bumblebees on it with a pair of jean shorts. She was gorgeous and I knew that she would be just like her mother when she grew up. _

"_Higher Daddy, higher!" she screamed and I chuckled before pushing her a little harder. She laughed so hard that she looked like she might fall out of the swing if I didn't stop soon. _

"_How about we take a quick lunch break?" I asked her slowing down the swing so that she could jump off. She gave me the look, the one look that I could crumple under if she flashed it. Her eyes went wider and she slightly poked out her bottom lip. _

"_Can we, Please," she emphasized the word "please" very loudly, "play one more game?" she gave me the look again, and as usual I couldn't help but give into her. I just hoped that we would be done by the time Janine got home from work today because I had told her that we would all have lunch as a family today. _

"_Alright," her eyes lit up showing just how innocent she really was, "What do you want to play?" she ran over to me and put her little four year old hand on my leg since she couldn't really reach any higher. _

"_TAG YOU IS IT!" she screamed and ran away with me hot on her tail. So this was how she wanted to play it, well two can play at this game literally. I ran up to her and grabbed her into my arms causing her to shriek really loudly as I began tossing her in a circle. "Stop it Daddy, you're making me dizzy!" reluctantly I let go of her only to have her spin around in a circle and fall to her but. I chuckled at her and offered my hand to help her up, but she glared at me and got up by herself. Yep, this is definitely Janine's daughter and mine. I always smiled at knowing that she was MY daughter and not anyone else's. I heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Janine standing there with a torn expression on her face. _

"_What's wrong Janie?" I asked her using my little nick name for her. She didn't meet my eyes but held out her arms for little Rose to jump in them as she began telling her mother all about her day. _

"_That's great sweetheart, can you let me and Daddy talks for a second?" Rose looked at me before nodding slightly and running into the house. _

"_What's wrong Janie?" I asked again. _

"_I can't do this anymore Abe," she said with her mask on firmly. I suddenly found myself getting very panicked about what she was saying. _

"_What do you mean?" I think my voice began stuttering a little bit. _

"_I can't keep this up Abe, I can barely see her as it is and with your line of work we're just putting her at an even bigger risk at her getting hurt or killed," I flinched slightly, "I talked to Alberta this morning and agreed that I would send Rosemarie over later today to St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana for her to train and become a guardian." My eyes widened. _

"_I can get her some guardians of her own, and as for training she can go to St. Anne's here in Turkey! Please don't take my daughter away from me Janine," she could tell that I was desperate because I actually used her full name. She again looked torn, but soon her eyes looked determined. _

"_Rosemarie!" she yelled into the house, "Come out here and say goodbye to Daddy!" my little girl came running out with tears flowing down her cheeks and I had a feeling that she had listened to every word that Janine had said to me. She ran past her mother and immediately attached herself to my leg very tightly that I think she cut off the blood circulation. I crouched down to her height and to her into my arms, and she buried her head into the crook of my neck and began sobbing harder. _

"_Don't leave me Daddy," she begged me as I began to pat her back slowly. Tears formed in my own eyes as I hugged her harder. Was I really going to let Janine take her from me? I turned to look back at her. _

"_Please," I begged her but she just shook her head hard telling me that she had made up her mind. I turned back to Rose. "Rosie, go with Mommy and I promise that I will see you soon okay?" she shook her head harder and clung onto me once again. I heard Janine sigh as she forcefully took Rose from my arms. _

"_It's for the best Abe," she whispered slightly as she took Rose to the front and put her in her car seat or she tried to because Rose was flailing around pretty hard. After she did she turned back to me. "I don't want her at risk from your job Abe, I'm sorry," she got into the car and left. Then something amazing happened. _

_The most feared man in all of Europe broke down crying in his front yard. _

_End flashback_

I entered the park and looked everywhere until I found a row of benches by the exit point. Laying down on one of them was a girl laminated by the soft glow of the light hanging above her. I went over to see if the girl was alright and my breath caught. It was my daughter whom I hadn't seen since she was four. I don't know how I knew it was her, but I just knew because I guess she was my daughter. I went over to her to study her features, and she looked almost exactly the same as before. Same long brown hair and same angelic face. I stroked her cheek and she stirred slightly, but what was she doing out here? Why didn't she wait for Dimitri? I began lightly shaking her so that she would wake up and soon she did.

Her eyes looked at me wide eyed before squinting to get her eyes to adjust to the harsh light in her opinion.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her sounding concerned. Why shouldn't I be, she was my daughter after all. She tried to sit up, but groaned silently before she lay back down again.

"I'm fine, just waiting for someone," she sounded slightly unsure of herself. Was she waiting for Dimitri, or someone else? "Who are you?" I gave her a small smile.

"My name is Abe Mazur, but I'm your-," I was cut off by another man coming up from behind me and pulled her into his arms. My anger flared, what right did he have to touch my daughter?

"Jamie!" Who? Rose gave him a hug and they both looked like they were squeezing the daylight out of each other. The man turned to me and looked very carefully at me like he was seeing if I was a serial killer or something. Seriously who was this guy and why was he calling Rose Jamie?

"Who are you? Did you take Jamie?" Rose looked at the man.

"No he just found me here and asked me if I was okay, I'm fine Dad I really am," more anger boiled within me. How dare she call him her father? I was her father, true she hadn't seen me since she was four but still. The man led Rose to his car and she gave me one final glance before the guy wrapped a blanket around her. The second her eyes met mine she looked away from me and the two people drove off. I pulled out my phone and called the only person I knew who could help in this situation, but I was shocked that I had to succumb to this to get my daughter back. They say compulsion is the only way to find out the truth and I needed to know what was wrong with my little girl.

"Nathan," I spoke in a monotone.

"Ah, Abe what can I do for you?"

"I need help."

* * *

**So what did you think of that huh? Looks like our old friend Abe has a dark side *snickers* I guess I need reviews for you to know what's going to happen… **

**Okay backstory time: **

**Earlier this year I was playing Romans and Christians with my church so I hid underneath the staircase and no one could find me so one of my friends, Austin, began screaming, "If I were her where would I hide?" I laughed right away and had to shut my mouth up if I wanted to stay hidden. He shouted that several times before I gave up and came out! It was hilarious to see all of their faces when I came out of the staircase. Totally priceless. **

**So anyway… **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9**

**Love to all**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys so I looked at all of your reviews and I realized that you were right and that was so not Dimitri and Christians characters so I rewrote the chapter so that they never hit her, but they still did say the same things to her. **

**Love to all**

**I hope that it is better. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again... So I looked at all of your reviews and decided that all of you were right and that I completely blew that out of porportion so I rewrote the chapter and excluded all of the punching so I hope you like this version better :P pretty much everything else is the same though...**

**Hola amigos y amigas! How is the wonderful world of reading doing today? So I've noticed that a lot of people haven't updated today T^T that makes me cry. Anyway I wanted to tell all of you a little something about my other store WALLS STRONGER THAN EVER. I know that all of you are pretty confused so I'm going to tell you something. **

**Rose ran away because Sam told her too. **

**Tatiana is trying to make Rose go through a challenge emotionally because it will unlock the later dilemma and it's why Sammy was taken and turned. **

**Don't know if this helped at all, but don't worry the next chapter should be up by tomorrow…**

**Chelseajaybaybeh: afraid it is… sorry**

**DCV2AVP: but then it wouldn't be as interesting. You love my cliff hangers admit it ;)**

**Disclaimer: … I have nothing to say about this…**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories **_

"_**Nathan," I spoke in a monotone. **_

"_**Ah, Abe what can I do for you?" **_

"_**I need help."**_

**Tasha pov (I could say a lot of things about her, but I'm afraid there might be little people reading this) **

Rose this, Rose that, we can't find Rose. God what do these people see in that blood whore? Especially my Dimka, I could give him everything he wants in life and yet he still chose her and not me. Even after I compelled him to sleep with me and be my boyfriend he still somehow managed to escape my hold, and he still never realized that I compelled him so that just made him feel guiltier about her running away. I say good riddance it's not like she was actually ever going to kill a strigoi in the first place, she would probably run if she ever saw one. I walked back into the hotel room to try and talk some sense into them when I saw Dimitri on the bed with the others while Lissa was healing something on his arm.

"I'm sure it's fine princess," he tried, but she would not give up on healing him.

"Oh my god," I muttered, "What happened to you?"

"Some strigoi attacked the elevator and fought Rose and I off," he explained looking sad and angry. Why was he angry? "I killed one and Rose killed one, but Rose ran off after that. I can't find her anywhere," he actually sounded heartbroken. I would jump for joy if I ever found out that Rose was dead because that would mean that Dimka was all mine.

"Good riddance," I muttered quietly, but I soon saw Dimitri come up to me. Tears prickled in my eyes as I looked at his angry expression. How could he? I've done everything for him, and what does he do in return? He starts loving a stupid dhampir girl.

"Don't ever talk about Rose like that again," he hissed at me causing me to visibly flinch. I looked at the others and saw that they too were looking at me with hate filled expressions. Christian looked torn on what to feel for me, and I felt anger towards him at that moment. How dare he? I have taken care of him ever since his stupid parents turned strigoi willingly. Maybe I should have had the strigoi turn the ungrateful dhampir.

_Flashback _

_I was happily skipping down the hall after compelling my Dimka to sleep with me, and I had never been happier. Suddenly my cell phone rang. _

"_Hello," I said happily into the phone. _

"_You know how you said you wanted the Hathaway girl out of the way?" the voice from the other side asked me. _

"_Yes why?"_

"_Well I'm driving down Missoula and I see that girl driving down, what do you want me to do?" the person asked me. _

"_Take care of her, I want her dead," I told the person. He agreed and hung up, and I got a call from the person later in the day. "Did you take care of her?" _

"_Kind of," the strigoi trailed off waiting for my answer. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I hit her head on with the car, but she didn't die," he said. "Before you kill me let me tell you that she doesn't remember anything from her past." What? Rose doesn't remember anything; I guess that would be just as good. if she didn't remember anything then at least she couldn't talk to my Dimka ever again then we would live happily ever after just like I pictured it once upon a time. _

_Oh yes, Dimka was mine. _

_End flashback _

I had a strigoi take away her memories and yet she still managed to make her way into the lives of those who didn't want her, or at least I didn't want her around I had no idea what was going on with the other people's minds.

"You feel the same way Christian?" I asked my nephew. He looked torn on what to think so I decided to help him out, "You care more about a blood whore is doing something for attention than someone who has been watching over you your whole life?" he then seemed angry.

"She is not a blood whore, and she is not doing something for attention I really think that something is wrong with her. Why do you need to always insult her and call her things like that? Just because Dimitri won't date you don't mean that you have to take it out on the girl he loves," he yelled at me completely furious. What the heck?

"Why do all of you care so much about her? I do everything for you I even got rid of that blood whore's memory so that she could never interfere with our lives again! It was for the best!"

"WHAT?" they all screamed at me.

Crap.

**Dimitri pov**

"WHAT?" we all screamed at her. She did what now? Did she just say that she took Roza's memories from her so that she wouldn't remember who we were? Oh she is so dead. I went up to her so that I was right in front of her.

"What did you do?" I growled at her. She paled majorly as Christian came up to her began yelling at her

"I can't believe you, I thought you were my family. How could you do something like this?" he kept yelling things even after they became unintelligible.

"What the heck?" Alberta screamed. "What is going on?" it took both of the guardians to restrain Tasha because she kept trying to run away.

"It was all her fault," he shouted, "She did something to Rose to make her lose her memories so now she doesn't remember any of us. No wonder why she left after the strigoi fight, she didn't know what just happened only that she killed someone!" I couldn't believe it. Even with her memories gone she was still able to kill a strigoi, but right now I knew that she would be terrified because she had no idea what was going on. I needed to find her and explain things to her. Suddenly the door slammed open yet again to reveal Abe and a strigoi, but before we could attack Abe spoke.

"Don't, this is Nathan and he knows where Rose is," he said and that made me stop, "I found Rose at the park and knew that something was wrong when she called another man her father so I called an old 'friend' of mine to help me track her down and he's going to use compulsion on her to help her retrieve her memories since strigoi compulsion is strong enough."

"You ditched your guardians," I stated but he just shrugged in my direction while Nathan put his hands together and clapped.

"Well I believe that we should leave now before the group of strigoi attack our dear friend Rose, and as for Natasha over there," he paused and looked at the shocked woman who was lying down on the floor of the hotel room.

"You never did tell us what all you did," Adrian growled at her. Mason and Eddie came up to her and shoved her onto the wall.

"Alright, alright I'll tell just please don't hurt me," she begged. "I came to Dimitri's room the night she ran away and compelled him to make love to me," I cut her off.

"YOU USED COMPULSION ON ME?" I screamed and she cried out and the tears finally made their way down her cheeks.

"After I left I got a call from one of my strigoi friends and he told me that he found Rose outside of Missoula and I told him to get rid of her," she snapped sounding sickly pleased by this. The other guardians looked furious especially Alberta who came up to Tasha and touched a spot on her neck so that which made Tasha fall limp into Mason and Eddie's arms. They just threw her aside and sat down on the bed obviously trying not to lose it, but moments later it seemed to fail because they both broke down and began crying. The others followed in pursuit as Abe just looked at me.

"I'm guessing you want to come and help Rose?" I nodded my head and Nathan clapped his hands together.

"Alright let's get this party started," he sung happily as he exited the door at a strigoi pace. He soon returned looking quite annoyed. "Are you coming, or what?"

We left and this time I was not leaving without my Roza in my arms.

* * *

**Sorry this is a little shorter than the other chapters, but I swear to god that the next one will be longer because Dimitri and the others find Rosie *wink* I guess you'll just have to review to find out if Rose gets her memories back. :P **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10 **

**Oh and BellaCullenSwan17 just to let you know that I can play this game very well :P I don't have to update you know…**

**Love to all**


	11. Images

**Oh my god I feel so awful right now… I'm so sorry for being off the radar for the past week or so, but things have been a little stressful for me :P my computer completely died on me last week and I couldn't find my charger, I was babysitting a lot, and I play tennis for five days a week for seven hours in the sweltering hot sun…**

**Cut me a break here people I'm sorry, but by the time I get home I am exhausted! Also I've been a little stuck on these, but I think that I'm finally getting back on track here so just bear with me for a few days okay? Awesome so glad that we are all caught up!**

**Chelseajaybaybeh: I don't believe that is how this works…**

**Do'B: he, he your review made me laugh**

**DCV2AVP: everyone does :P you aren't an exception… **

**Disclaimer: My last wish would be to own the Vampire Academy characters…**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

"_**Alright let's get this party started," he sung happily as he exited the door at a strigoi pace. He soon returned looking quite annoyed. "Are you coming, or what?" **_

_**We left and this time I was not leaving without my Roza in my arms.**_

**Rose/Jamie pov **

Once Dad brought me home I was crushed by all of my friends the second I walked through the door. I accepted all of their hugs and kisses with tears in my eyes. I just couldn't believe how lucky I had been to escape those people who kidnapped me and left me in the hotel room. I kept getting frightened by what I thought they did while I was asleep, but Dad took me to the doctor the next morning and they concluded that I was not raped while I was held captive nor was any injury taken onto my body. I had cried for hours after hearing that because it was the best news I had ever heard. The next day went by uneventfully as everyone went to work or school besides Alex, who was allowed to stay home with me while I "recovered" from the traumatic event.

"I'm fine Alex I don't see why I have to stay home," I complained to him, "we even missed the dance." I pouted and he only chuckled at me while looking amused as he set the popcorn bowl in front of me and sat down next to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest where I rested my head.

"Just a stupid dance JJ not a big deal, and besides we just get a whole day to ourselves," he told me and gave me a kiss on my lips lightly. He grabbed the remote and began playing the movie "The Avengers" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Somehow he always seemed to know exactly what I wanted especially when it came to certain comic movies.

I almost fell on the floor laughing when the Hulk called Thor's brother a "puny god". Alex had to catch me so that I wouldn't fall.

"Having a good time?" he asked me.

"Mm nope," I responded giggling slightly. He raised his eyebrow at me and got a sudden glint in his eye that I knew meant trouble for me. I gulped and ran to my room only to have him catch me and began to tickle me on the couch. "No… Alex STOP!" I screamed out, but his hands did not let up.

"Say uncle," he told me. Alex began tickling me harder as I screamed in attempts to get him off of me.

"NEVER!" I yelled back, but his hands did not let up, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, UNCLE, UNCLE!" he smiled and was about to kiss me again before there was a knock on the door. I groaned and he laughed at my pouty face.

"Don't pout JJ it's probably just your mom checking up on us," he told me and went to the door. I heard it open, but I couldn't understand what was being said so I went out to the front door to see a really pale man holding an umbrella over his head effectively shutting out all sunlight from his skin, the pirate man from a few nights ago, and *gulp* it was my kidnapper. I screamed and Alex turned to me eye widening in recognition as he must have sensed how I knew these people. He attempted to shut the door but the pale man just pushed him to the said so Alex ran over to me and effectively shielded me from them. Dimitri and Abe entered the door and looked at me with concerned eyes. What the heck was going on here? "Who are you? Leave Jamie alone," he told them and reached out to grab a weapon from somewhere.

"Calm down," Dimitri said holding up his hands, "We just want to talk to Rose."

"Who is Rose!" I screamed out. I was seriously beginning to get annoyed by this guy, who did he think he was? He gave me a look that said "don't play dumb", but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Seriously Rose this game is starting to get old," he told me with an emotionless mask on his face, "Let's go back and you can see Lissa again." Who?

"She is not going anywhere with you people," Alex screamed out at them and grabbed a pole from beside him and lunged at the pale man. He must have had some sort of training of some sort because he just grabbed the pole and flipped Alex over so that he was facing me.

"Alex!" I screamed and was going to lunge at him, but before I could time seem to slow down tremendously. The pale man put both of his hands on Alex's neck and snapped it to the side, and I had to watch the entire thing as Alex's eyes went wide and stared at me in pure shock before they became lifeless just a dead body in the pale man's arms. The guy didn't think anything of it and just tossed him to the side like he was nothing. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't say anything, and I couldn't move from my position. I was shocked, sad, scared, and furious at the man now. I lunged at him and picked the pole up before shoving it somewhere in his chest. It was his turn to widen his eyes before they fell back into his head as he slumped down from above me. Numbness hit me as I crawled over to Alex and held him tight against my body. This was all a dream, I kept chanting to myself, Alex was still here and soon he'll begin to shake me awake. This was all a dream.

"Roza?" a voice asked but I shut it out, "Come on Roza." someone began pulling on my arms and forcing me to stand up. I begin to shake as I looked up and saw Dimitri staring at me with eyes that told legions.

"Why?" I croaked out, but I was soon transferred from his grip and into Abe's as he just held me close to him. I didn't have the energy to fight back so I just slumped against his body hoping that they would just kill me and get it over with. I don't know who this Roza is or Rose so why won't they just leave me alone. I looked over and saw that Alex's and the pale man's bodies were gone, Dimitri had disposed of them and I finally broke down into tears.

"Jamie?" another frantic voice called out. I turned and saw my father standing there with an angry expression along with a hurt one.

"Dad," I tried to run out of Abe's arms and into his, but Abe had a death grip on my arm.

"I thought that we had settled this, the restraining order says you may not come within a hundred yards of me or my family," he snarled at my father.

"What's going on?" I asked softly, but they all ignored me.

"Abe," Dimitri said hinting something that I didn't understand, but Abe did nodded and Dimitri took me from his grip and led me out to a car. This time I fought him as hard as I could, but his grip was no better than Abe's. "Calm down Roza," he told me as he opened up the car door for me and set me inside before shutting the door and leaning against it to wait for Abe. I was so confused on what was happening, this wasn't happening I told myself. This was all some sort of cruel joke that someone was playing on me and I was sitting there praying to God that it was all a lie and that I would soon wake up and Alex would still be alive. Abe came out five minutes later with a happy look on his face and got into the passenger's seat while Dimitri took the driver's side and began to drive away from the house that had been my home since the accident.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked softly and they didn't turn around to answer me, but Dimitri did answer me.

"We're taking you back to the Academy Rose," he paused for a moment before continuing, "Why did you leave Rose? Why didn't you come back? Did you even think of the consequences?" all his questions were hurting my head and I groaned to clutch my head in my hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a voice that was barely a whisper so I don't think that either of them heard me. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my pajamas from last night. Blue sweat pants with a single pocket that held my IPOD and a white tank top. My hair was a mess from, I can't even say the word, doing the thing to the pale guy and was half hanging out of my ponytail. I reached for my IPOD and thought that if I ignored them then they would let me go or kill me because of my annoyance.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

I looked at Dimitri and for some reason I felt that this was somehow his entire fault then I looked at Abe and felt like I shouldn't trust him. They both had practically kidnapped me, again and they killed Alex. They killed him.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Will they kill me? Will they torture me until they find their precious Rose or Roza or whoever this person was that they were looking for? I wanted to be dead, I'm scared of them.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain_

Sobs filled my body as I thought back to Alex's dead body and how his parents are never going to get the satisfaction of seeing him ever again. I had no idea what was going on with me, but I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

A lone tear escaped my eye as I looked at Dimitri, something was off about him. Something made me feel connected to him, but also I felt like I had been stabbed a thousand times in the chest with a knife whenever he spoke to me or looked at me.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

"Just kill me," I repeated, "Just kill me." I couldn't stop muttering that same phrase over and over again as I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged myself. All I could think about was my mother, my father, and my friends. Would they know what happened to Alex? What was Abe talking about when he said something about a restraining order? I began to rock myself back and forth in my seat as another song came on.

_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I froze, where had I heard that song before? I looked around the car and suddenly found it very small as I felt that the walls were clenching down on me and suffocating me. What was happening to me?

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough._

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I looked at Dimitri and a thousand things flooded through my mind.

Dimitri brought me to a school.

Dimitri was my teacher.

I fell in love with him.

He cheated on me with someone.

He yelled at someone and for some reason it made me mad.

He searched for me.

Dimitri taught me to kill.

Dimitri made me a fighter.

Dimitri was my comrade.

Too many things were blowing through my head and I screamed as images began to flash through my mind and I faintly heard someone scream, "Roza!"

I kept screaming and screaming how much it hurt, how I was being hurt. Millions of emotions flashed through my head and I clutched it tighter to me as I screamed even more than humanly possible. Tears were now running down my face and I think that I felt the car stop, but I wasn't sure. Someone wrapped their arms around me and held me to their chest but I didn't look up from my pain filled stance to look at the person, but I had a feeling that it was Dimitri.

He shushed me and told me that everything was going to be okay.

"It hurts," I mumbled out and he held onto me tighter as I felt the car going again. I screamed at the feeling of the moving car and Dimitri held onto me tighter and began to rock me in his arms as I tried to get ahold of my head, but it was hard because it felt like a thousand needles were pushing their way into my skull and attacking my brain. I whimpered from the pain and Dimitri held me even tighter if that were possible. Images kept replaying themselves so much that I couldn't even get a grip of what they were just pictures right now. I don't know how long we drove for or how long I cried, but soon the car stopped and Dimitri got out of the car with me still firmly tucked into his arms and he walked over to a very old looking building. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blond girl from the hotel room with jade eyes staring at me before she ran over to us along with the black haired man who I saw had icy blue eyes. I began shaking again as Dimitri set me on the ground and the blond jumped me.

"Oh my gods Rose never scare me again okay?" she asked me before I felt my head hurt again. I screamed and felt someone with strong arms catch me, but I kept screaming and screaming. A small woman with red hair and green eyes held me up and I felt myself screaming again.

Black dot's danced across my vision as others came into view. A kid with red hair and blue eyes, a kid with sandy brown hair and green eyes, another person with blond hair and blue eyes. More images more pain.

"Rose?"

I let the darkness take me hoping for an end.

* * *

**So… how was that? Good enough to forgive me for my absence? **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11**

**Love to all**


	12. An Echo of a Flat LIne

**Hey guys guess what… I'm not dead :D. Shocker right? So anyway I haven't been updating lately because I've started my own original story and I couldn't find a stopping point until now, but here I am with a new chapter… a little shorter than the others, but it gets the point across. **

**Do'B: I know he is…**

**Filmstar xXx: yes I did kill Alex…**

**For all of you who were confused about this it was NATHAN THE STRIGOI that killed Alex, not Dimitri or Abe. I thought that since Rose was able to recognize Abe she wouldn't be calling him the "pale guy" I'm sorry if you didn't get that I'll try to be more descriptive if that is necessary for this story. One other thing when you begin to get memories back and they all come back in a heated rush it tends to leave a person with a huge headache so that's why Rose was in pain. **

**All good? **

**Disclaimer: Not going to say anything…**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

_**"Rose?"**_

_**I let the darkness take me hoping for an end.**_

**Dimitri pov **

Head trauma. That's what Dr. Olendski **(did I spell that right?) **told us what had happened to Rose. The car accident that Tasha had set up caused her to lose her memories and that's why she never recognized me or anyone else in the restaurant that night. I couldn't help but let a single tear escape my eye as I took Roza's hand in mind and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. The day that we had brought her back to the Academy had been traumatizing for her. She watched her friend be killed by a strigoi, killed that strigoi, and then passed out. She was currently in a coma right now and has been that way for four days now. The doctors don't know how long she'll be unconscious for only that she could wake up whenever she was ready, but so far she hasn't made any signs that she was anywhere near consciousness.

"Please wake up, Roza, I'm really sorry," I told her. I hadn't left this room ever since she came back to the Academy except to go to the bathroom and to take a shower. Alberta had given me some time off so that I could be with Roza when she woke up because she thought that it would be good for me to be here with her. The first two days the princess wouldn't leave Roza's side either, but she was forced to go back to class since she had already had enough time off when we took our little vacation. Normally I would just sit here and talk to Roza hoping that she would wake up. "Roza?" I whispered her heart monitor gave a sudden lurch, Dr. Olendski told us that she could hear us and that's how I knew when she was semi awake or not.

Something was squeezing my hand. I looked down and saw Roza's small hand slightly tightening itself around mine, but when I looked at her face I saw that nothing had changed. Her eyes were still shut, oh how I missed those deep brown eyes that I used to stare at during our training sessions.

"Roza can you hear me?" I asked her. Her hand tightened a little more and when I looked up at the heart monitor I saw that her heart was beating slightly faster than normal. I didn't know wither that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Looking down I saw that her hand was shaking a little bit and I put my other hand on top of that one to try and calm her down. Her heart monitor was going crazy now. "Dr. Olendski!" I yelled into the room and soon enough she and a few other doctors and nurses were at the bed.

"What happened?" Dr. O asked me.

"I don't know, I was talking to her like usual and her hand tightened on mine. Then she began to shake and finally her heart monitor went all crazy," I seemed to tell her the whole thing in one long breath. I had never been this scared before. All around Roza were doctors who were checking thing on her and they couldn't find what was happening to her. Then came the worst sound any of us could hear.

A flat line.

"ROZA!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys but I wanted to create a slight suspense here and I thought that this would do the trick quite nicely. It worked don't you think? I'm so mean :P well I guess that you'll have to review to find out if she's alive or not…**

**Love to all **

**(except for those stupid fan fiction haters…)**


	13. The Strigoi Prince

**You probably noticed that I changed my pen name… I thought that this one sounded interesting. The full phrase is. **

"**The Mystery lie not within the person who writes, but in the words they create." **

**So I just so happened to be kidnapped by strigoi and I couldn't update… Nothing? Well sorry bout not updating lately but I've been distracted lately with other idea's that I'm trying out after I finish the other stories so I was just busy with those. **

**All though on the bright side I have over twenty stories to choose from the next time I publish a story. Whatever let's just move on before I embarrass myself, more than I've already have. **

**Disclaimer: who knows when the "Vampire Academy" movie is coming out? Anyway I don't own anything, sadly.**

* * *

_**Previously on Lost Memories**_

"_**I don't know, I was talking to her like usual and her hand tightened on mine. Then she began to shake and finally her heart monitor went all crazy," I seemed to tell her the whole thing in one long breath. I had never been this scared before. All around Roza were doctors who were checking thing on her and they couldn't find what was happening to her. Then came the worst sound any of us could hear. **_

_**A flat line. **_

"_**ROZA!"**_

**Dimitri pov **

"ROZA!" I yelled before one of the nurses grabbed my arm and threw me out of the room probably to ensure that I wouldn't get in their way, but I couldn't think about anything at that moment except for Roza. She could possibly be dying right now and there was nothing that I could do to help it. This was my entire fault if I had just fought Tasha's compulsion than this would've never happened.

I got up and punched the wall several times before two nurses pulled me away from the wall. Once my hands were bandaged up I had to sit there and wait in the waiting room for what felt like hours until Dr. Olendski came out. I jumped out of my chair and practically ran over to her.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. She gave me a small smile before telling me.

"She was in shock by receiving all of her memories so suddenly like the coma, but when she came out of the coma everything rushed back to her. Rose's body wasn't ready to remember everything quite yet and the pain made her have a cardiac arrest."

**(Quick FYI I know nothing about medical conditions so I just made it up so please don't hate me about that)**

"She's fully conscious now," the doctor finished.

"Can I see her?" then she looked nervous, "What's wrong?"

"She's upset about losing someone named Alex, do you know who that is?" I nodded my head and put on my guardian mask.

"I'll take care of it," I told her and walked back to the room. When I opened the door I saw Rose was standing near the window in a very mysterious matter.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked. Her voice sounded so numbed yet pained like she wasn't even alive. Almost like talking to a strigoi.

"We thought that you could be compelled to remember," I said softly. True it wasn't my idea, but I did agree to it. I truly didn't think that Abe had death connections in the strigoi world as well as the moroi and dhampir world. I was now terrified of what Abe would do to me if I ever cross him again.

"Not that," she said before turning to me and I almost flinched at the sight of her. She looked so lifeless and broken at the moment that I wanted to do nothing more than take her into my arms and hold her for the rest of my existence. "Why did you do it?" I don't know how, but I knew what she was talking about.

"I didn't want to, but I was compelled to," I told her. She looked at me for a moment with questioning eyes before walking closer to me.

"You didn't do it?"

"Not on purpose," I explained before noticing how close we were. This was like a scene from a movie or something because this just seemed way too familiar to me. Rose studied me for a moment and before I knew it her lips were on mine. It shocked me at first, but only for a second until I started kissing her back and it was like nothing had ever changed between us. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and the other on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. The kiss started going deeper as she knotted her hands in my hair and pulled me closer to her.

I could've done this forever, but soon we both needed air. Both of our foreheads were resting against each other and our breathing was uneven.

"I needed to know," Rose said. I pulled back so that I could look at her.

"Know what?" I asked her.

"If you were telling the truth," she breathed out a small smile covering her face.

"And…?"

"I believe you," I could hear the strain in her voice.

"But…?"

"But I think that I need time, the guy I was just dating died, I killed a strigoi, and I'm hearing something about a restraining order against my adoptive father. This is all too confusing for me right now, and I just need time." I took her head in my hands and gave her one last loving kiss before looking back at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't but I will not rest until you are mine again Roza," god it felt so good saying that again. She gave me a small smile before walking back to her hospital bed and looking for her old clothes, "Here," I said remembering the clothes that Lissa had brought in earlier remembering how Roza hated the stupid hospital gowns. She nodded before walking into the bathroom to change her clothes. I took that as my cue to leave and get the rest of Roza's friends.

They needed to know that she was okay.

**Unknown pov **

Damn, why can things never go my way? Everything was set in place. I had her ready for me, her friend was ready to turn, and she had no memory of those she left behind. It was all supposed to work out. My son was to tell her about the Moroi and Dhampir world then explain how we were the good guys, and she was supposed to love him enough to willingly turn to be with him forever. His sister was a bigger disappointment than he was. She just told me that she didn't want this life and left, she left her family. Although I did hear that a few strigoi caught up to her in Montana with her brother, but they took care of her. She was just like her mother in that department.

Right now I was facing my son with a mask of disappointment on my face.

"You failed," I said in an eerily calm voice. My son looked at me with his red eyes that looked slightly afraid. He had been afraid of me ever since his mother died and I named him as the heir to the Strigoi throne when I give it to him. "I gave you everything, I gave you the girl, I took her memories, and I even made it seem like the strigoi were doing a favor for the Ozera woman what else did you need?" I demanded him.

"I didn't expect for them to find her," my son said looking down. God why were all of my children so much like their mother? They had her soft gentle nature even though they knew what they were. They were supposed to be cold blooded killers, and it's time they started acting like one.

"You didn't expect for them to catch up to you," I got up and threw my desk into the wall causing it to crush into pieces, "You didn't expect for them to catch up to you!"

"Please father I can get her back," my son pleaded with me.

"And how do you suppose that you're going to be able to do that?" I snapped at him.

"An attack I already have people ready to-," I cut him off.

"No if you are doing this then you are doing it alone."

"But Father-."

"No buts this is your mess you fix it," I roared at him making him flinch back from me. This is why I was the most feared strigoi in the world. I was reckless and remorseless, and I wasn't afraid to kill my own family just to get what I needed.

"I understand Father," he said in a small voice. I turned back to him and walked over to stroke his hair lightly. God these children had everything of their mother; they had her personality, their hair, and her eyes. The same one's I used to look at with so much love until they came along and threw my wife's sanity down the drain.

"Oh and Alex," my son looked at me, "don't screw up this time. We need her."

* * *

**Yeah I know small chapter, but I thought that it sort of helped…. So please tell me what you thought of this. **

**Anyone surprised? I know I am :D**

**Love to all 3**


End file.
